There have conventionally been known a service providing apparatus and service providing system which meet a service request from a client apparatus on a network. Along with rapid spread of Internet communication, devices of various types have been developed as network compliant devices in addition to a conventional personal computer. Examples of these devices are user interactive devices (e.g., a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance) and cell phone), and image processing apparatuses (e.g., a scanner, printer, copying machine, and digital camera). Even home appliances such as a TV set, air conditioner, and refrigerator comply with a network.
With the advance of network compliant devices, a technique of searching for a network device which provides a service has been developed. There is proposed a technique, protocol, and architecture which automatically set up application software, utility software, an operating system, and the like for controlling a network compliant device (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-038956 and 2004-362594).
Companies and standardization groups have proceeded establishment of specifications in order to expand Plug and Play technologies (PnP), which has been applied to a local I/O connection device, so as to cope with a network device.
For example, UPnP and WSD (Web Services for Devices) have been developed mainly by Microsoft, USA. Other examples of PnP are BMLinkS promoted by Japan Business Machine and Information System Industries Association (JBMIA), and Rendezvous supported by OS X developed by Apple, USA.
It is expected to improve convenience as the network PnP prevails.
However, an adverse effect by a network PnP device is predicted in the use of a mobile device (e.g., a notebook PC, PDA, or cell phone) which is always moved between different network configurations. This is because an unwanted network device against the user's will is detected in using a mobile device, and the driver and application of the detected network device may be installed in the mobile device.
This adverse effect can be easily understood by considering a case where, for example, a notebook personal computer is moved from home or an office at the place of employment and used in a different network configuration such as an office at the visit or at a hot spot in a public facility. In this case, even if the user himself does not intend to use a network device, the PnP function of the notebook personal computer may discover a network device running in the network configuration. In other words, the driver and application of an unwanted network device may be automatically installed.
As a result, the hardware resource, especially, memory resource of a mobile device is uselessly wasted. Software which is not reliable in security may be installed while the user is not aware of it. This may lead to a serious damage such as destruction or leakage of information.
Every time the PnP function of a mobile device such as a notebook PC, PDA, or cell phone discovers a network device, a pop-up message which promotes installation, a warning message, or the like is displayed. When a network contains several ten or several hundred of network devices, the user of the mobile device must deal with procedures and work to cancel these messages.